


My bounty is as boundless as the sea

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural RPF, The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, J2 AU, Jared as the janitor, Jensen as the Creature, Traditional Media, Watercolour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Lonely janitor Jared Padalecki works at a top secret research facility where he forms a unique relationship with a mysterious amphibious creature that is being held in captivity against his will.he Shape of Water.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: SPN Cinema





	My bounty is as boundless as the sea

**Author's Note:**

> I originally imagined Jared as the creature, and Jensen as the janitor, but my concept consultants changed my mind. The title is from Juliet's speech to Romeo.

**Movie Prompt:** [The Shape of Water](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt5580390/?ref_=nv_sr_srsg_0)

The poster  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50418548513/in/dateposted/)  
This is a long post - I'm feeling rambly. LOL  
The main Jensen pic without the writing, and minus Jared.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50419239336/in/photostream/)  
Jared the Janitor, about to meet Creature!Jensen  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50419413996/in/photostream/)

**Process stuff.**  
This is where I might have gone a bit overboard.  
The main poster picture was done by digitally mashing together my finished Jensen art with my then unpainted Jared ink drawing. It took me alot of fiddling to eventually fix on how it looks now - I tried a lot of different blending modes and layers, but I'm really happy with the end result.

Here's the sequence of development for Jensen.  
Pencil outlines  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50419238611/in/photostream/)  
followed by inking with a waterproof fineliner  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50418548143/in/photostream/)  
I'd intended the coral pink to be covered and only have little bits showing through, but in the end I actually really liked it as the main background colour, so it stayed.  
Jared went through a similar process without the pink!  
Pencil  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50419644162/in/photostream/)  
Inked  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50419239826/in/photostream/)  
Before this I did try out some sketches in cheapo paper, to try and get Jared's position right, and to work out how Jensen was going to look, as I didn't want to copy the creature from the movie.  
Here are some of these preparatory sketches  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50418783988/in/photostream/)  
And this is actually the first drawing I did for this project because the deadline for drafts was looming and I had nothing to send in!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50419673521/in/dateposted/)  
I actually really liked this, and as you can see, I was still thinking about making this moment my main picture when I was sketching. I think in many ways this would have been better, but the style I was thinking of going for was better suited to a more decorative, less intimate pose. If I'd managed my time better, I would have done both.


End file.
